camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubree Magleby
Aubree Magleby is a 16 year old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Aubree Kathleen Magleby was born on February 15, 1999 to Chase Magleby and Hecate. Chase has always been a very realistic person and he never believed in magic and never had an imagination. Hecate was determined to change that. When they met, Hecate tried to get him to show his imaginative side that she knew was in him. He never did, but he did end up falling in love with Hecate, which surprised everyone. Hecate never revealed who she truly was, but soon they had a happy little girl named Aubree. Hecate left soon after her daughter was born. Aubree was always very curious and adventurous and she loved exploring everything she could. She was very thoughtful and loved reading and writing. Her favorite books were usually the fantasy books, she loved all of the magic in them. She loved pretending that she had magic just like the characters in her books, and at the age of seven, she began to make get own little "spells" which she wrote down in a notebook that she kept all of the stories she wrote in. One day, a few weeks after she had turned eleven, when she was alone in her house she decided that she would try a simple magic spell, just to see if it worked, even though she didn't think it would. She decided on Fire because in most books it did that Fire was the first spell a witch, wizard, mage, etc... could cast. Aubree ended up almost burning her house down. She was so surprised, that her spell worked. She didn't tell her father that it was her because she knew that he wouldn't believe her. A few days later, a girl named Sienna Ginkgo came to the Magleby's house. She told them that she was going to take Aubree to the only place where she would be safe, Camp Half-Blood. Chase let Aubree go because he wanted her to be safe no matter where that meant she'd be. Eventually, the two ran into Whitney Gertge and John Ellis. Sienna protected all three of them as they fought monsters across the country and eventually made it to Camp. There Aubree was claimed by Hecate, Whitney by Tyche, and John by Nike. Aubree's fatal flaw is that she is always curious. She always wants to know why, and is constantly exploring everything. She loves seeing what will happen when she tries one of her new spells. This can get her into danger a lot. Early Life Aubree was very happy growing up, even though she wasn't particularly close with her father. She loved reading and writing and pretending she was magic. When she was eleven, a nymph, Sienna Ginkgo, came and took her to Camp Half-Blood, along with Whitney Gertge and John Ellis. She has been best friends with Whitney, John, and Sienna ever since. Appearance Aubree has long fiery orange hair, bright green eyes and freckles. She always carries her spellbook/journal with her and is usually deep in thought. Alliances * Whitney Gertge (BFF) * John Ellis (BFF) *Sienna Ginkgo (Close Friend) * Magie Sands Enemies * Monsters *Anyone who looks into her journal/spellbook Powers/Abilities/Weapons * Aubree possesses a lot of magic. * Aubree has a magic wand and a magic bag. * Aubree uses spells as her weapon, but if that fails she uses a dagger, Δύναμη. * Aubree has tons of spells at her disposal. * Aubree has some control over the Mist. Gallery Category:Child of Hecate Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:JordynPallas Category:Female Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Sixteen